1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device and an image display apparatus including the same and, more particularly, to an input device able to improve user convenience and an image display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus has a function for displaying an image to a user and a function for outputting an audio signal.
In the image display apparatus, an input device is used to output a video or audio signal desired by a user or perform other setting functions.